legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Crux Prime
Crux Prime is the world on which the Nexus Tower will be released. It is still a scene of heavy fighting between the Maelstrom and the Nexus Force. Crux Prime is a jagged landscape patrolled by the most powerful of Stromlings. This world was released as of February 8th, 2011. Nexus Tower is surrounded by the largest chunk of Crux, which is named Crux Prime in its honor. Crux Prime is patrolled by more powerful versions of Stromling Apes, Dragons, Stromling Admirals, Stromlings, Dark Spiderlings , and new, dangerous enemies like Skullkin, who are mining Maelstrom Ore. It has been discovered that there are several bosses, including an extremely powerful Dragon and Ape, which are expected to be the toughest enemies in the game to date. New Items thumb|right|398px|Crux Prime trailer The rank three faction gear will now come in different colors, but is the same otherwise, and the different color schemes still combine to the same bonuses (ex. a grey assembly helmet will combine with original Assembly gear to produce a normal Rank 3 effect). The use of Spinjitzu requires acquiring the Spinjitzu Staff from Sensei Wu. Completing the missions he gives rewards players with the pieces of the NinjaGo sets. Each piece and the multi-piece bonuses reduce the damage taken from Skulkin. Additional gear sets are the Skeleton and Mosaic. There are also two sets of gear based off of classic LEGO characters; "Batlord" from the 1997 Fright Knights theme, and "Explorien Bot" from the 1996 Explorians theme. Pets Even in the bowels of Crux Prime, there are pets to tame. The new Skeleton Dragon Pet helps you dig up new buried bones! These bones are used to make rocket and car parts. After obtaining the Skeleton Dragon Pet and finishing the mission chain given by Sensei Wu, when you go to Maldorf the Orange in Nimbus Station, Maldorf will give you a Daily mission to dig 10 bones to make a rocket/car part. However, before you can tame this great beast, you'll need to seek out Sensei Wu in the Ninjago Monastery. He will send you to tame this unsightly new pet, but it will grow on you...speaking of growth, it's huge! Areas *Maelstrom Quarry *Studburst Pass *Ninjago Monastery Ruins *Sentinel Point Zeta *Aura Mar *Caldera Mar *Rivendark Canyon NPCs *Sensei Wu *Heimlich Stewblaster *Sakura Moonstone *Bronson Jarls Enemies *Stromling Invader *Talli Reeko *Stromling Mech Invader *ED-902 *Dark Spiderling Invader *Muffet Bane *Stromling Pirate Invader *Gull/Rev Rawstew *Stromling Admiral Invader *Admiral Flogmore *Stromling Ape Invader *Roo Morgg *Dark Ronin Invader *Grim Daisho *Maelstrom Horseman Invader *Vargas the Tormented *Maelstrom Dragon Invader *Butterscorch *Skeleton Miner *Skeleton Engineer *Skeleton Watchman *Skeleton Pit Boss *Nuckal See Also *Prepare for the Battle of Crux Prime *Top Secret Information about Crux Prime *Crux Prime Gear *Crux Prime Missions Gallery Lego Universe 029.JPG|The Sentinel Guard on Crux Prime Lego Universe 030.JPG|A Ninjago Ninja in Training Lego Universe 031.JPG|Skullkin mining ore Lego Universe 032.JPG|Skullkin drill Lego Universe 033.JPG|Spinjitzu in action Lego Universe 034.JPG|Nexus Tower in the Background Lego Universe 036.JPG|Charge up and get ready! Lego Universe 041.JPG|Stop the Ninjago drilling rig! Lego Universe 042.JPG|A Skuillkin with mining gear Skele.jpg|Skeleton Pet (Digs up Skeleton Bones) Enemy6.jpg|Nuckal Skullkin Enemy5.jpg|Skullkin New maelstrom horsemen.jpg|New Maelstrom Horsemen LEGO Universe 2011-02-23 15-48-47.jpg|Sign pointing to Crux Prime Other skulkin mining blur.jpg Landing pad copy.jpg Finished nexus battle toes panorama small file.jpg Landing-dropoff copy.jpg Nexus battlefield 03 copy.jpg Nexus battlefield 02 copy.jpg Nexus battlefield 01 copy.jpg Coming in hot small file.jpg Nexus Battle Transport02 small file.jpg Nexus battlefield 04 small file.jpg Nexus Battle Transport small file.jpg Mech- busted small.jpg Mech- busted painting small file.jpg Mech enemy small file.jpg Mech small.jpg Trivia *The world's original name Aura Mar, but was changed before the official announcement. Aura Mar instead became the name of one of the world's locations. *Some early concept art shows that Crux Prime may have originally been intended to be an icy, arctic battlefield. Other pieces of concept art show that mech battles might have been planned. Category:Worlds Category:Nexus Force Category:Locations